


the subway

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: after a long day in school you want nothing more then to go home and fall asleep. sometimes you just end up so tired you use your boyfriend as a pillow and sleep on the subway.





	the subway

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably typos and i apologise. i just live nohyuck and i saw this cute prompt about your otp falling asleep on each other on the subway,, and this is what happened.  
> i hope you enjoy this one!

it had been a long day. it had rained in the morning so both of their clothes had gotten wet, the subway was late which ended up in them being late to their classes, the teacher had given them an essay to write for next week and then it had rained again when they left the school.

jeno and donghyuck were currently sitting on the almost empty subway, there were only 5 people in the addition to them.

donghyuck had his head on jeno's shoulder while the older was scrolling through his phone. donghyuck could feel himself starting to doze off, only to snap out of it when jeno shook his shoulder. "are you sleeping?"

donghyuck sighed and sat up from leaning against his shoulder to leaning against the subway wall. "almost. i'm so tired i could actually fall asleep," he complained.

jeno chuckled, "you can sleep if you want to, i will wake you up when we reach the station."

donghyuck turned his head towards the older who was smiling at him. you could see the tiredness in his eyes.

"what if you fall asleep too?" donghyuck asked but leaned his head on jeno's shoulder again.

"i won't, i'm not that tired yet," jeno promised and grabbed donghyuck's hand, intertwining their fingers. donghyuck closed his eyes and smiled at the action.

it didn't take long for donghyuck to fall asleep, only a few minutes before his grib on jeno's hand had loosened and his breathing had evened out. jeno smiled down at him, looking at the younger's slightly wet and tangled hair. donghyuck had dyed it red again and jeno wasn't gonna lie, it suited him a lot.

donghyuck shifted a little, snuggling closer to jeno. jeno wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him closer.

jeno always thought himself as lucky, he was dating the most beautiful boy in the world. he smiled when he remembered how they met.

it wasn't the most romantic thing, it wasn't really romantic at all. it was a party, one of the first of the semester, a back to school party. donghyuck had been drinking a lot and he was stumbling around the party, trying to find mark or renjun. jeno wasn't a big drinker and he was assigned as the driver for the night, so he still had quick reflexes, quick enough so he could catch a falling donghyuck. after a while of jeno trying to understand donghyuck's slurring he had helped the other one find his friends.

like i said, not that romantic. but they did end up being in the same classes and had gotten closer, ending up dating after a few months.

jeno was glad he had gone to that party, he was glad he had taken the role of being the driver for the night and he was glad that he had been able to catch the drunk donghyuck. because without all of that, he wouldn't be together with the most amazing boy.

jeno tightened his grib on donghyuck and he leaned down to kiss his head, the sleepy donghyuck shivering at the contact. jeno chuckled and dropped his head on top of donghyuck's, watching the subway stations go by and trying to keep himself awake.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok uwu


End file.
